


Lee Seung Gil Week 2017

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Tagged Per Chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Collection of ficlets for Lee Seung Gil Week.Day 1: AlmavivoDay 2: Free DayDay 3: Greed (Note: this is the reason for the T rating)Day 4: FashionDay 5: RelationshipsDay 6: Animal KingdomDay 7: Party!!!





	1. Day 1 - Almavivo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seung Gil's mom has a birthday present for him.

After “Almavivo”, Seung Gil was not surprised by the plushie parrots he got. That had been his first thought, too, when he saw the costume. Not that anyone had bothered to ask for his input before creating the costume. It was odd enough that Minso hadn’t just handed him the music and choreography, but asked if there was something he wanted to do. The plushies were colorful, and he enjoyed them. His dog Mongshil enjoyed the parrot dog toys, too.

He was a lot more surprised when his mom came to visit for his birthday, and brought a present. Not just his costumes for the new season for fittings, that was standard birthday fare, or cooking for him, which was also standard birthday fare, or new clothes, which was what he usually got. His mom went overboard buying him clothes. Seung Gil hadn’t bought his own clothes since… ever, really. The one time he did, his mom looked so disgusted at the shirts he brought home that he’d decided that he would just let her dress him if that’s what she wanted. It’s not like he cared.

This time, though. This time, his mom brought him a parrot.

“What am I supposed to do with it when I’m gone for competition?”

“What do you do with Mongshil?”

“I put her in a kennel. They don’t take birds.”

“Oh dear. You should get yourself a petsitter! I’m sure Mongshil would like to stay in familiar territory while you’re gone instead of being in a cage all day.”

“I…” Seung Gil looked at the cage. It was generally pointless to argue with his mother. “Is it a boy or a girl parrot?”

“I… don’t remember. Why?”

“Does it have a name?”

“No… oh! Of course. Let me call and find out.” His mother handed him the cage and walked outside, muttering about her son who just had to name everything.

That wasn’t fair. Just because every stuffed parrot and dog and bear in his room had a name didn’t mean he had to name everything. If he named everything, he’d have named his plates. This was a living creature, and it deserved a name.

“Ruby.”

Seung Gil blinked. Of course. The parrot talked. “Is that your name?”

“Ruby wanna cracker!”

“Ruby is is, then.” Seung Gil set the cage on a table and started digging through the bags his mom had brought up, in the hopes that one of them contained something he could give the parrot. What did parrots even eat?

Parrot food, apparently. There was also a bag of carrot slices, which Seung Gil made a face at. His mother knew him better than that. These must be for Ruby. He opened the bag and pulled out a slice to break into smaller pieces. “Here you go.”

The rest of the visit was normal, aside from various bird-related activities to get the cage set up. Seung Gil was exhausted when his mother left. Nevertheless, he still set about stretching, and as he always did, he found himself singing along with the K-pop he listened to.

This time was a little weird, though, as he looked up at a weird squawk. Ruby was moving on her perch, in time to the music, and bobbing her head. When the chorus started up again, Ruby squawked along. It wasn’t the actual words, just squawks, but Seung Gil was absolutely sure she was singing along.

He shrugged and went back to stretching and singing along. A singing parrot. There were certainly worse things to have around. Mongshil appeared to disagree, whining and hiding her head under Seung Gil’s bed until they were done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with [fanart](http://eclair.tumblr.com/post/162676324231/quick-doodle-based-on-rodiniaorzetalthepenquins)! Awesome!


	2. Day 3 - Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Greed  
> Want drives many things. Seunggil’s theme for the competitive season!  
> • Bonus: The Seven Deadly Sins
> 
> Tags: seven deadly sins?

1\. Envy

Seung Gil was not, exactly, an envious man. He did what he did, he had what he had, he was what he was, and comparing himself to others would only result in bad things.

That didn’t mean he didn’t have a list of things he would be envious of. If he were the envious type.

\- Katsuki Yuuri’s musicality. Seung Gil had heard rumors of a competition when Yuuri was in juniors where the sound system had cut out halfway through his program and it wasn’t until no one heard the cue for the next skater that anyone realized Yuuri had done half his program without music. True or not, just the fact that the rumor persisted to this day said a ton about Yuuri’s dance ability.  
\- JJ LeRoy’s jumping ability. How Olympic ICE DANCERS coached a boy who could jump like that never made much sense to Seung Gil.  
\- Otabek Altin’s cool. He was just as silent, just as unconcerned with other skaters as Seung Gil – but for some reason, everyone loved him.  
\- Nishigori Yuuko’s husband.  
\- Yuri Plisetsky’s raw talent. A fifteen-year-old kid had kicked the skating world’s ass. He was going to be a monster when he came into his prime.  
\- Phichit Chulanont’s ease of making friends. He was even friends with Otabek, Seung Gil, and to some extent Yuri.  
\- Viktor Nikiforov’s body. Even after being out of skating for eight months, Viktor was still perfectly sculpted. (Okay, that one, Seung Gil would admit to envy over. He’d heard – from Yuuri through Phichit – that Viktor had been eating whatever he wanted and drinking as much as he wanted and not really maintaining a competitive skater’s workout regimen. If that were true…)

 

2\. Gluttony

Gluttony was a foreign concept to Seung Gil. Food was necessary to sustain his body and provide energy for skating. He had his preferences, certainly, but he ate the vegetables his nutritionist recommended without too much complaint. It wasn’t any different from continuing to practice with minor injuries, or through mild illness. A cold was no excuse not to practice. There were things he’d rather be doing, or eating, certainly, but he had more important things to think about.

Seung Gil wasn’t much of a drinker, either. The occasional chance to get drunk was nice, but Seung Gil never struggled to give up drinking near competitions or felt like he was missing out if he was the sober one in a room full of drunks. He got stupid when he got drunk, anyway.

 

3\. Greed

Like most figure skaters, Seung Gil was greedy for points and medals. He didn’t know what other people thought about when they skated, but for him, it was all about the points. How he was doing. If there was a choice coming up where he could add more. Of course, there was no perfectly predicting GOE, and even less predicting the PCS. Still, he was very rarely surprised by his scores.

 

4\. Lust

Sober Seung Gil had little use for lust. Masturbation, within reason, was certainly not going to hurt anything, but finding a partner seemed like too much bother. Romance was completely pointless.

Get him drunk, though, and Seung Gil was a slut. He just hoped Sara Crispino never got hold of that particular piece of information. He’d toyed with the idea of finding a way to get it to Michele that wouldn’t get to Sara, so that Michele would keep Sara away from him if he was drinking, but with Michele and Sara showing more independence these days, it wasn’t worth it anymore.

He preferred men anyway. So far, Drunk Seung Gil hadn’t actually slept with a woman. He’d kissed a few, but the only ones he’d gone home or to a hotel or to the back alley or bathroom with had been men. He wasn’t quite sure what that said about his sexuality, although he preferred to label himself as gay. If anyone bothered to ask. Which they rarely did.

 

5\. Pride

This was probably Seung Gil’s worst one. You don’t get to the Olympics without a certain level of self-confidence, at least, you don’t if you’re not Katsuki Yuuri. There’s a bit of arrogance in saying that yes, I am one of the best in the world at this thing, and until recently, Seung Gil had been the only skater doing a quad loop. Then JJ did one at the Grand Prix Finals – improvised, at that – and all of a sudden the quad loop became fashionable. Viktor, well, it was the only one anyone was doing that he hadn’t yet. Chris seemed content to rest on the laurels of his quad Lutz and ride out the rest of his career with the quads he had. Yuri Plisetsky decided to go for the flip to annoy Viktor, and Otabek Altin went for the flip for whatever reasons he had. Everyone else, it seemed, was learning the loop.

That irritated Seung Gil. For one thing, it irritated him that everyone was stealing his move and coming after him. For another, it really irritated him that they were doing it because JJ had. He’d been doing the quad loop for over a year. He tried to reassure himself with the knowledge that while he wasn’t popular, the only skater he knew of who actively hated him was Michele Crispino, whereas it seemed like almost everyone found JJ actively annoying instead of just there. Learning a jump to knock JJ down a peg, he could respect that.

 

6\. Sloth

You don’t get to the Olympics if you struggle with sloth. You just don’t. Rest was important, and Seung Gil made sure to take his days off and get a good night’s sleep whenever possible, but that wasn’t sloth, that was sense. Sloth would be skipping practice or training. Sloth would be not attending to his college classes.

Phichit argued that maybe the way Seung Gil didn’t care about most things was a form of sloth. He didn’t care about fashion to the point where he let his mom buy all his clothes without consulting him about anything except fit. He didn’t care about romance or sex despite his drunken adventures. He didn’t care about friendship, despite his sometimes – okay, frequent – bouts of loneliness. That’s what he had the dog for, he argued, but Phichit wasn’t having that.

 

7\. Wrath

Anger was for other people. As a young child, Seung Gil had thrown tantrums, screamed, hit people or things until he was taught not to, all the normal things young children did when they experienced anger. He hadn’t raised his voice in over ten years. He hadn’t hit anyone or anything for over fifteen. When something upset him, he just got colder. Even more withdrawn from displaying emotion.

It’s not that he didn’t get frustrated when he flubbed his quad Lutz for the fifth time in a row. He did. He just had more productive uses for the emotion than pointless noise.


	3. Day 4 - Fashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seung Gil's relationship with his mother and clothing.

Seung Gil had never really paid much – any – attention to fashion. Clothes were for warmth and so that you could go out in public without causing a commotion. He was perfectly content to wear his training gear all day, every day. It was comfortable, there were different weights and ways to layer to accommodate for the weather, everything was covered, what was wrong with it?

He owned a suit, of course, and was very glad to be done growing so that he could just keep this one suit for years to come. He wore it as little as he could get away with, but there were always banquets and formal dinners with sponsors and the occasional wedding or funeral to go to. The hardest part was choosing a tie to wear. He didn’t see the point of the stupid things, and apparently there were rules about what colors were appropriate for various things. Same with shirts – he saw the point of them, but why did he need four different colors?

His mom insisted that he needed other clothes. Every time she came to visit, there would be at least one giant bag full of jeans, sweaters, whatever was in fashion at the time, and whatever random crap she could find. Seung Gil wasn’t sure he understood the difference between those last two. He dearly hoped the incredibly short shorts were random crap and not fashion, but he had no idea.

His mom usually stayed to go through everything and help him put things away, which led to going through the things he already had and deciding on some to get rid of. Sometimes that meant clothes that had never been worn, sometimes that meant clothes that had gotten too worn – usually his training gear, although occasionally something his mom brought caught Seung Gil’s fancy. And then sometimes there were things that had obviously been worn but were still in good shape, which she had him sign and then sold online. It creeped Seung Gil out a little, but rink fees didn’t pay themselves.

Seung Gil stopped unpacking in confusion as he pulled out yet another shirt that looked too short. His mom knew his measurements and sizes from designing his skating costumes, so it wasn’t like her to bring things that were too small. He pulled off the long-sleeved T-shirt he was currently wearing and put on the shirt he was holding. It reached an inch or two below his nipples. “Mom? Is this supposed to fit like this?”

She looked up from the shirts she was refolding. “Yes. They’re very popular these days. Is it comfortable?”

“Surprisingly, yes.” It was certainly good for the heat wave. He could see why they would be popular for summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My grandmother would do this. Every time we went to Grandma's house, there was a big bag of clothes (or two) waiting for me to go through. Some of the things were really nice and I still love and wear them to this day (she died in 2013). Some of the things... I don't know where the hell she was shopping to find.


	4. Day 6 - Animal Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seung Gil and his husky and their life together.
> 
> Warning: pet death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Animal Kingdom  
> Parrots, dog, oh my! Draw Seung-gil with a pack of dogs, a flock of exotic birds, whatever animal or pet you wish!  
> • Bonus: New pets (meeting, adopting, nurturing, fostering, etc..)

The summer Seung Gil turned eighteen, he broke his mother’s heart. He moved out on his own. To him, it was only logical. His mother would no longer have to schedule her drive into work to allow for getting Seung Gil to practice on time, and he would no longer have to find a way to kill the time between the end of practice and his mom getting off work, or go with her on her errands after work. He was only moving into the city, not hundreds of miles away like she made it sound. They would likely see each other almost every day for lunch.

His mom finally broke down and accepted him moving out – on one condition. “You need a pet. A dog would be good for you.”

“With all the traveling I do?” Dogs needed daily care, Seung Gil knew that much. Cats could take care of themselves for a day or two if you left out food and water, but dogs couldn't.

“Your dog could come stay with me when you’re gone for your competitions.”

“Why do I need a dog and you don’t?” His mom didn't need the protection as much, being slightly terrifying herself, but she needed the companionship more than Seung Gil thought he did.

“I’ll get one too. It would be good for us. Protection, companionship, dogs are good creatures.”

“What do you even know about taking care of a dog?”

“I know that it can’t be harder than taking care of a child, and I figured that out pretty quickly.”

Some research and planning later, Seung Gil and his mother adopted two Husky puppies. Seung Gil quickly came to love the furball, and admitted to his mother that she had been right. Mongshil was good for him. Seung Gil spent most of his time away from the rink playing with his dog. Phichit loved her, too. “She’s the cutest!”

“Cuter than Vicchan?”

Phichit tapped his fingers on the table in front of him and leaned in close to his phone to whisper. “Depends. Is Yuuri around to hear me say it?”

The first time Seung Gil had to leave Mongshil with his mother, he missed her terribly. Mongshil, not his mother. He gradually got used to it, but it broke his heart as much as it did hers when he had to leave her there. The joy when they were reunited, on the other hand, was amazing. Almost worth it all.

Seung Gil had little interest in marriage. Maybe, when he was done with skating, he’d reconsider. Until then, he had Phichit to talk to, Mongshil to cuddle with, and a good bar if he really wanted to get laid.

He retired when he was twenty-eight. Mongshil was getting old, as was he. He’d been leaning toward retiring anyway, but had planned to think about it over the summer. The look in Mongshil’s eyes when he left for Worlds, though… maybe he was projecting his own feelings, but he could swear he saw fear. Fear that Mongshil’s time would come and Seung Gil wouldn’t be there. It pushed him over the edge, and he told his coach that he had decided to retire after this competition. She was a little surprised the decision was made, but not that it was to retire.

Mongshil and Seung Gil lived in that apartment for another two years, but then her arthritis got to the point where stairs were difficult. He bought a house in his hometown, near where his mother lived, and let his dog enjoy the yard and the single floor. She finally passed on after another two years, quietly, at home with Seung Gil brushing her fur and saying goodbye.

His mother’s dog, Mongshil’s littermate, had passed on earlier that year. She still didn’t like the idea of Seung Gil living entirely alone, and it was much easier to convince him to get another dog than it was to convince him to get a roommate or a husband, she thought.


	5. Day 7 - Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve made it through the week! Now celebrate with a big gala, a masquerade, a kick-back, some frat party action, whatever you deem satisfactory!   
> • Bonus: Costume Party
> 
> Tags: Arranged marriage, court AU, costume party

Why was he at this stupid event?

Oh. Right. Because his mother forbade him to make another excuse to get out of these things.

Seung Gil would much rather be at home, going over books or plans or doing something productive that would benefit his kingdom. Meeting people and making connections was all very good and well, but this was a costume party. Everyone wore a mask. There was no way of knowing who you were making a connection with, unless you violated the terms of the event and revealed yourselves. That was the point – this ball was to give everyone a night to shut off their brains and their scheming and just enjoy themselves.

It was also a night when the king arranged various marriages for his unwed court members. At a ball, with no reason to kiss up to someone you hated or scorn someone you liked because of their birth or wealth, he could see who would be good for each other. The king, like his ancestors, was a firm believer in meritocracy. The best person for a role was the one who should be chosen to fill it, regardless of the politics, whether that was a position at court or a marriage.

Seung Gil was the best person to manage the king’s treasury. Despite his relatively low birth, he’d flown through the exams with top marks, and excelled in particular at mathematics and planning. He was comfortable, and he was good.

Seung Gil could not imagine being the best person to marry anyone. Which is why he did everything he could to skip the costume balls. It’s not like anybody but his mother and the king knew he didn’t go to any of them – the king, because he provided the masks so that he would know who was who without anyone else needing to, and his mother because she was a nosy old woman with nothing better to do than interfere with her son’s life.

He participated. He danced. He had short conversations with many people. Mostly, they were incredibly boring, and incredibly similar. There was only so much to talk about when you couldn’t talk about your work in too much detail, or your family. Seung Gil was never good at small talk anyway. There were only two conversations that he thought were not entirely pointless – a debate about the merit of art, and someone who questioned the entire process. He was incredibly glad when the party broke up and he could go home, get rid of the stupid mask, and sleep like a sensible person.

One week later, Seung Gil found himself presented with wedding instructions. He assumed it was a mistake, and brought them with him to his review of the budget with the king.

It was not a mistake. Seung Gil had been chosen to marry someone. The instructions didn’t offer much hint as to who he was to marry. Not that it mattered much.

The king was also not much for waiting. Seung Gil had just enough time to have his father’s wedding clothes cleaned and altered to fit him and the gifts purchased or otherwise acquired. When he went before the king, he still had no idea who he was presenting the gifts to.

The woman was foreign, which was a bit of a surprise. How had a foreign woman come under the authority of the king to arrange a marriage for? The only foreigner he knew of at court was the court artist, Phichit Chulanont. Phichit was a decent enough sort, but he was not a woman. Was he? He certainly didn’t dress or act as a woman at court.

After the ceremony, Seung Gil took his bride home. As it happened, she was Phichit’s sister. She’d come to court recently, at the king’s request. They had met at the ball – she was the one who didn’t understand the process, as it was her first time going.

The king explained further. Seung Gil and Phichit seemed to be a good match for each other, but there would be no children, and no chance at all that Seung Gil would produce an heir for his position who had his talent and skill. None of the women of his court were a good match for Seung Gil, so when he’d heard Phichit mention a sister, he had made enquiries. All he needed to know was whether Seung Gil and Kannika would be a good match in their own right.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Seung Gil's new pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741922) by [thisiseclair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiseclair/pseuds/thisiseclair)




End file.
